scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript
Trailer/Transcript * (The castle inside has beautiful stone faces, and it transitions to the castle door being opened) * Fievel: Princess, where are you? * (Transitions to the birds flapping on top of the roof) * Fievel: It's very spooky in here. I ain't playing no games. * (SpongeBob comes in in knight form and sees the castle) * SpongeBob: Oh. Well, at least we know where the princess is, but where's the--? * Fievel: Lion! * (Nala breathes fire on the castle) * (ChannelFiveRockz Productions logo) * Narrator: ChannelFiveRockz Productions invites you to a land of fairytales. * (The bed moves into SpongeBob) * SpongeBob: Hey! Oh no no no no! Dead broad off the table! * Bernard: Well, where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken! * (SpongeBob rushes to his bed to find Balto reading a book in bed) * Balto: What? * Narrator: Where an unlikely hero. * (SpongeBob roars at Fievel) * Fievel: You definitely need some Tic-Tacs or something 'cause your breath stinks! * Narrator: rescues a fair princess. * Jenny Foxworth: You didn't slay the lion? * SpongeBob: It's on my to-do list. * Narrator: from a nasty old man. * Olaf: Eat me! * (Olaf spits on Clayton) * Clayton: Ugh! * Narrator: with the help of his trusty starfish pal. * Fievel: This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning, I'm making waffles! * (SpongeBob charges to save Patrick from Nala) * SpongeBob: Ahh! * Narrator: This summer, * Fievel: Aaaaahhhh! * Narrator: one name spells action, * (Jenny Foxworth defeats the Forty thieves, and in slow motion when she attacks the two of them) * SpongeBob: You're not exactly where I expected * (Nala rides over with SpongeBob and Patrick in it) * Narrator: one name spells adventure, * Clayton: Have at him! * (SpongeBob defeats two of the villains in a match) * Patrick: I just now before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. * (SpongeBob runs in slow motion along with Jenny Foxworth and Patrick) * Narrator: one name. * SpongeBob: Don't look down! * (One of the wood frame breaks and Patrick gasps to see that Patrick looks down) * Fievel: SpongeBob, I'm looking down! * Narrator: spells romance, * (SpongeBob slurps the weed rat in his mouth and burps) * Fievel: It's no way to behave in front of the princess! * (Jenny Foxworth burps loudly) * Fievel: Oh, wow! She's nasty as you are. * SpongeBob: Come on! * (The battle comes in as SpongeBob breaks the beer onto the villains, Nala chasing Patrick, and the villains prepare to load their arrows) * Jenny Foxworth: There's an arrow in your butt! * (SpongeBob takes out an arrow on SpongeBob's butt and SpongeBob moans) * (Jenny Foxworth knows the rules to SpongeBob) * SpongeBob: Owwww! * Narrator: and that name is... * Jenny Foxworth: SpongeBob. * Fievel: SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Thank you very much! I'm here til Thursday. * Narrator: Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Natalie Grogery, Brian Blessed. * Patrick: You love this young girl, don't you? * SpongeBob: Yes. * Fievel:SpongeBob: Yes! * Fievel: Please her?! * SpongeBob: YES! * Patrick: Then you gotta, gotta, try a little tenderness! * (Nala chases the three while fire breathing the bridge, until SpongeBob and Jenny Foxworth didn't fall into the lava pit while Patrick falls into the lava pit, grabbing him up) * Title: SpongeBob. * Narrator: SpongeBob. * Fievel: Wow! Let's do that again! * SpongeBob: No! No! * (Fievel runs to the Duloc theme song but SpongeBob grabs him) * Tagline: Coming Soon. Category:Transcripts Category:Shrek Trailers Category:ChannelFiveRockz's Trailers Category:ChannelFiveRockz Transcript